principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenpachi Igeku
Igeku kenpachi is the captain of the eleventh company. while like every captain he has faults. but he is generally a good captain and keeps his men in line. he doesnt usually fight but when he gets into a good fight he can get really riled up and make some stupid decisions and the only thing thats really kept him alive is his raw physical abilities. no photo available* name: kenpachi igeku affiliation: sereitei eleventh company captain previous affiliations:tenth seat of the eleventh company, heighth 6'10" weight: 83 lbs. partner:none base of operations: elventh company barracks signature skill: zanjutsu combat Personality Igeku is a bit of a loner who tends to keep in his own and is a commanding and scary person,he doesnt really care what people say of him so he usually accepts and just pretty much ignores them when he is given a beating verbally, He is a hard worker but not noticed till recently. He is usually peaceful but sometimes when provoked by a proper force can be very wrathful and sometimes even cold.though he is a loner and sometimes codl at other time igeku has a pretty good sense of humour Appearance Igeku is a very slender build that looks quite frail. He only wears the issued haori and robes. His hair is long golden but strictly kept. His sword though is rather long for him and he wears it on his right waist side. History Igeku born to one of the Lesser Noble Families. He had come during hard times for his family and while he grew up, he noticed more and more of this his family seemed at first in a rut with people. Angered at them, as he would sometimes hear stray remarks from those in their house serving his father and mother, they seemed neither very rich nor very poor so he could not describe himself but as a Middle Class Noble. His family was actually a powerful one in times past but they had hit financial hardship when a payment of tribute from them was stolen and the recipient didnt believe them that it wasn't their fault. The recipient had become angry and charged them double, putting them into a Noble's description of poverty. At one point in life he heard some people talking rudely of his family, he didn't understand why. He wasnt told much by his family of the crisis, so he stood there wondering why he was suddenly hearing all this, but the talkers soon noticed him and started to pick on him. Igeku ignored most of it, but when they started to snide at his mother he lost it and somehow attacked with a power he didnt understand. This did little in his hands but to scare them away, which satisfied him. His parents, however, heard of this and immediately sent him away to the Shino Academy, where he began his formal shinigami education. Igeku was always the odd one out and somehow he minded this. He had always been alone why should he care now about being excluded? But maybe it was that he was surrounded by those of his age or that he was never good at Zanjutsu or Kido, but when written exams came he did well very well, and with so much time besides practice and lessons, he had time to study all the lessons over and over again so that he had memorised them. In final exams he passed written ones easily and he just barely fluffed over Zanjutsu and Kido exams, thus graduating him early. Oddly, he got assigned to 11th Company, (since his Kido was whack anyway) a squad with no Captain at the time. Being surrounded by all those warriors must've sparked something within Igeku because he began training like never before and soon found himself the Kenpachi. Powers Master Swordsmanship Specialist- 'Being the most powerful Zanjutsu-user in Seretei, Kenpachi's sword skills are.....pretty good. *Kendo- a zanjutsu technique in which the wielder uses both hands to increase strikign power to devestating levels '''Vast spiritual pressure- '''Igeku has reiatsu that is on senior captain level. he is able to fight with amazing strength. '''Shunpo Master-' He can be lightning-fast when provoked, using momentum to boost attack strength. 'Master Strategist-' With all his free time at the acadamy he had time to work with his greatest virtue.... his mind. Kenpachi studied startegies and how to put them to use so that while not an excellent fighter (which he is) he is a very good leader if his men trust his orders. '''Kido Failure- '''Kenpachi cannot even perform a level 1 Kido spell anymore, so much focuse he put on his Zanjutsu. '''Hand-to-Hand combat master- '''kenpachi is very skilled with his fists only though these are still nothign to his blade he can still block a full force attack from a shikai vice captain with his bare hands. Zanpkauto '''Kyona Sharu: A Nodachi when sealed, he is 6 foot long in that form. : Shikai-''' 'Strike Down Your Enemies, Kyona Sharu ' : In this form, Kyona Sharu shows his colors as an Elemental-type Zanpakuto. The size of the Nodachi doubles, and Igeku can summon another on at will. The tint of Kyona Sharu turns slightly blue. :: 'Chaaji Kyoshowotsuku-' Upon contact with an opponent, Kyona Sharu releases a burst of electricity. The shock may daze, but will not paralyse them. However if they are succesfully pierced, then they will most likely be paralysed. :: 'Kenkakawari -' Igeku summons another 12-foot long Nodachi out of blue electrity. : 'Bankai- Kyotaruna Shamgikou ' : Little is known of this form because the only time igeku has ever used it was in his captains testing. Kyona Sharu returns to his sealed form, and the sky becomes covered with thunderclouds. :: '''Uun Chigatana - Kyona Sharu dissapears and all the electricity goes into Kenpachi and makes punches from him lethal to most anyone under the power of a Vice, and even still it would slightly slow them and do some damage. The electricity causes Kenpachi to almost go insane and his personality is practically overshadowed by Kyona Sharu's warlike one. It also increases his nervous reflexes to near light-speed. :: Hito-Chi Shuurai - '''Igeku shoots bolts from the sky but he has 10,000 bolt limit. They can fire anywhere within Kyona Sharu's 'bankai storm', which is over a ten-mile radius at full power. The only downside is that Igeku cannot use Uun Chigatana and Hito-Chi Shuurai simultaneously. :: '''Ichiman Shuurai Biimu- '''Gathering all his lightning boltsenergy, Kenpachi is able to concentrate it into one extremely powerfully packed beam which is able to pierce through almost anything making it a great last resort or a tactical first hit on a very powerful enemy. It can be fired at light-speed, but since it uses all his lightning, Igeku cannot uphold Bankai after using it. :: '''gureeto shuurai kodate- kodate is a technique where igeku is able to use his bankai lightning for defensive purposes. it has the same abilities and limitations as his hito-chi shuurai. but it can be either liek a regular shield or a shield wall. in its regular shield form it takes on the form a a round-shield and is spiritually connected with his arm so it cannot come off but moves with him. it can however be used as a shield to be used to beat off an enemy. in its other form it can be placed anywhere inside of his bankai and its size and density are only determined by how much he can put in of his reiatsu. however unlike hito-chi he is able to summon his nodachi into its form if a fight gets desperate. the mixture of these is like byakuyas ability where he abandons all defense to kill his opponent(tahts not byakuyas ultimate attack jsut so im not sounding too OP with this) except in igeku's ability he abandons his bankai's main ability to fight like this. Plot Relationships Machyuri kuno - The third seat of the Company, a drunk and a loudmouth whom Kenpachi is good friends with. Yasokiri Somrazunta - His uncle who was exiled to Hueco Mundo during The Event. Takeshi- the new third seat with whom he can relate alot Trivia *Even being at least 6 foot tall, Igeku can't weigh over 85 pounds. *His Shikai is slightly like Kurotsutchi's, but with electricity. *even though Igeku abhores drinking, one of his best friends is a drunkard *igeku is the captain of the eleventh company but is a very smart man nevertheless even though eleventh company tends to value fighting ability in much higer respects than intellectual abilites *even though his sword is six feet long, igeku still wears it on his side like a regular zanpakutou *igeku has taught himself to be ambidextrous. he has to to be able to use his shikai correctly. this means he can fight just as well usign hsi left hand. Quotes To Eleventh Company the love to fight to them is like the need to eat three meals a day! Category:appearance